saintfairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemini Integra
Gemini Integra is the Gemini Gold Saint and the successor of her older twin sister Paradox of having that title. Her Cosmo element is Light. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Gemini Saint *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Female *'Age': Late 20's *'Birthday': Year 1970's *'Classification': Human, Gold Saint, Saint of Athena *'Height': 177 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 51 kg (112 lb) *'B-W-H- Measurement(s)': 98-59-87 *'Skin Color': Fair *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Green-Bluish *'Attire': Sleeveless dark magenta outfit, light-golden feminine armored plating, heart-shaped tiara attached to the side with a pair of shields composed of two masks that represent the constellation Gemini, small white fabric appear on each shoulder plate, and a long, white and blue cape *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Keen Intellect, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition and Miraculosity) *'Standard Equipment': Gemini Cloth Stone *'Weaknesses': Darkness Comso *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Galaxian Explosion Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': Mountain level, Island level with Galaxian Explosion *'Speed': FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Mountain level with Gemini Cloth Stone *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Expert *'Key': Gemini Cloth Stone | 7th Sense Appearance Integra, in terms of physical appearance, is identical to his twin sister, Paradox. That is, she is a beautiful woman with a slender, voluptuous figure, fair skin, serene and long green-bluish hair with two strands and secured by a golden tie, forming a large ponytail at the nape hitting her waist; unlike Paradox, Integra has heavenly blue eyes (as opposed to his sister who were sober in color) and is slightly shorter than her. When wearing her Cloth, she only wears a sleeveless dark magenta outfit aside from her armor. Personality Like all secondary Gemini Saints, Integra does not have a split personality and unlike her sister, Integra uses her gifts for the good of the people, showing no selfishness toward others. She also believes that fate can be changed, in contrast to Paradox thinking that fate is everything. Unlike Paradox who has been neglected, Integra was very loved by her parents because of her charisma and the Sanctuary was admired for her integrity, dedication, compassion and mercy to her opponents. In battle, Integra always keeps a cool and controlled composure. She also avoids ever killing her opponents, but if necessary, Integra will have no hesitation in doing so. Integra also ensures the safety of his comrades in battle, even asking others to help if needed. Integra kept from childhood to becoming a woman a pure and noble heart to fight for justice. Like any Saint of Athena, she's ready to give his life for the good of humanity and Athena. In a nutshell, she is considered a pure and worthy female Saint because her loyalty is such towards her goddess that Integra was one of the few who opted for exile after Mars take control of Sanctuary in order to not have serve the War God. Because of the split personality, Integra had trouble relating to her sister, always ending up fighting with her for their unfinished disagreements. Being the second Gemini of Love/Hate, the fact that Integra always be in front of someone made Paradox feel jealous of it to the point that turned into a deadly hatred, since Integra was ashamed of her sister to use their gifts to benefit itself instead of helping others. In the end, Integra still loved her sister after they recoiled, and cried openly after she died. Plot Abilities Gemini Gold Cloth: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; she inherited it from her sister, Gemini Paradox during the war against the Pallasites. It consists of light-golden armored plating, which covers most of her body in a feminine structure, including the waist, while wearing a heart-shaped tiara attached to the side with a pair of shields composed of two masks that represent the constellation Gemini, small white fabric appear on each shoulder plate, while a long, white and blue cape drapes over her shoulders. *'Galaxian Explosion': The ultimate technique of the Gemini Gold Saints. Integra charges up her Cosmo, releasing a highly destructive wave of light energy said to have the force of an exploding galaxy. Light Manipulation: Space-Time Manipulation: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters